New Life
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: Stories from the new life of the Magical Girls [Originally written for a prompt]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back after the shortest Hiatus ever. Just kidding. I'm still on break, but this is for a prompt soooo…**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica.**

**Warnings: Smutt, smutt in the butt. Contains group sex. Madoka's been building a harem.**

**Pairings: MadoHomu of course**

**Special thanks to Drinkie for the prompt that inspired this mess. I'm not sure how much of the original prompt is actually there, but you should see at least some of what you asked for (and a lot more).**

* * *

><p>Homura yawned as she opened her eyes. She could feel the stickiness between her legs from last night's entertainment. But she could no longer feel Madoka's warmth behind her. She sat up, and stretched. Madoka must already be up and about. The other girls were probably up too. Homura closed her eyes, and allowed the imaginings of her friends ravaging eachother less than a hundred meters away to guide her hand down to her moistening snatch.<p>

Eventually, she decided that imaginings would not be enough. She made to go and see what the others were doing, and (maybe) join in if they were willing to allow her to.

Suddenly, Homura felt a piece of cloth being tied around her head. She started, but calmed down when she realised who it must be.

"Madoka?"

"Wakey wakey, Homura-chan."

"What are you doing?"

"We did so many naughty things last night Homura-chan. Now, I think I'd like to see some of the others do naughty things to Homura-chan."

"W-what?" Homura felt apprehension growing in the back of her mind. "M-Madoka?"

"Shh." Madoka took Homura by the hand, and pulled her off the bed. She felt helpless, completely unable to see. Madoka stood her in the middle of the room and stroked her center gently. She pulled Homura's arms around behind her back, and Homura felt a ribbon slither over her wrists and secured her hands in that position.

Suddenly, Homura felt a hand on her right breast. It wasn't Madoka's hand.

"Who-"

"Wow Sayaka-chan. You certainly seem enthusiastic about this."

She registered a laugh from directly behind her.

"M-Miki-san!"

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?"

"Y-yes I-" She was silenced by a pair of lips on her own. She recognised Madoka's scent and felt Madoka's hand on her other breast.

Madoka pulled away. "It's okay Homura-chan, Sayaka and Mami will make you feel really good soon."

"What do you mean Sayaka _and_… AH!"

Homura felt a pair of lips pressed against her pussy, and she arched her back.

"Just relax Homura," Sayaka said, pressing closed to Homura. She felt bare breasts against her back, and shuddered. It wasn't hard to tell that this whole routine was premeditated.

"Are you getting horny because of this Sayaka-chan?" Madoka's voice rang out from somewhere to her left.

"Yeah, a little." The image that placed in her mind sent little shivers down her spine. She could picture Sayaka behind her, touching her own exposed private parts.

"What a pervert you are."

Sayaka laughed. "Like you can talk. You're watching your two best friends eating your girlfriend with three fingers in your own pussy."

"AH!" Homura cried out as she felt Mami's tongue running between her folds. "M-Mami!"

"Geez. Calm down Akemi, you're thrashing about like a nutcase." Sayaka removed her hand from her panties and brought it up to Homura's face. "Here, suck on this." Madoka leaned forward from her position, still rubbing her own dripping snatch as Homura took the blunette's wet fingers in her mouth and sucked greedily.

"It looks like you're really getting into it Homura-chan," Madoka said breathlessly. She had dissolved her outfit, and was stroking herself vigorously. Her free hand made its way up to her breast, and she started to knead the mound with her palm.

"M-Miki-san, Tomoe-san. I think I'm about to-" Sayaka grabbed Homura's other breasts and started to roll the two mounds in sync. "AH!"

"Let it out Akemi," Sayaka whispered in her ear. That did it. Homura arched her back and felt her entire body tense, and then relax as she came. Sayaka moved away from the ravenette, and for a moment she was falling. But then a much more familiar pair of hands caught her.

"Madoka!" Homura spun around, and when she felt the bindings on her wrist dissolve, she flung her arms around the pinkette's waist.

"Homura-chan?"

"You're so mean," Homura mumbled. Madoka giggled, and stroked the ravenette's smooth tresses.

"Sit up a bit more Homura-chan." Homura complied, and Madoka drew her in for a kiss. Homura felt another set of bindings slide around her ankles. When they broke apart, Homura's legs were pulled wide open.

"M-Madoka?"

"You didn't think we were done having fun yet Homura-chan, did you?"

In spite of herself, Homura felt a thrill of excitement run through her body.

"Sayaka-chan?"

"Almost ready." Homura tried to turn around, but Madoka pulled her back around so they were directly face to face.

"If I might make a request, Homura-chan." Madoka slid back slightly so that Homura's face was directly in line with her centre. "Could you help me finish up. It's so hot down there. I just want to feel your tongue inside of me."

"Okay." Homura busied herself with getting Madoka off. She attacked the pinkette's clitoris with her tongue, and thrust first two and then three fingers into Madoka's soaking hole. She was so absorbed by the task that she didn't notice the signals that Madoka was giving to Sayaka. Her first inkling that the two girls were plotting something is when she felt an odd shape being pressed against the entrance to her vagina.

She halted her ministrations for a moment. "Madoka, wha-" The shape plunged into her still dripping snatch, and kept going until another pair of hips collided with her own.

"AHHHHH!"

Behind her, she heard a grunt.

"M-Miki-san!"

"Don't you have something you need to be focusing on that's more important than me right now?" Sayaka said as she pulled her hips back.

Homura nodded, moaning when Sayaka thrust back in with the sizeable toy.

"She noted that she hadn't removed her fingers from Madoka's snatch, and the pinkette was quivering in anticipation. She pulled them out, and held up four fingers. Madoka nodded eagerly, and so Homura thrust all four of her fingers into Madoka's snatch. She returned to her assault on Madoka's clitoris, moaning each time Sayaka thrust into her.

"H-Homura-chan!" Madoka moaned as Homura thrust almost her entire hand into Madoka's core. She nibbled gently on Madoka's clit, gentls spasms rocking her body every time the dildo in her own centre kissed the entrance to her womb.

Sayaka was the first to climax. Homura guessed that the toy must have been double-ended because she heard the blunette fall back onto the floor, but could still feel the toy firmly lodged in her snatch. She ignored it, and focussed on bringing Madoka to her peak. She pulled her fingers out, and shoved her tongue as far in as it would go. She felt Madoka's hands on the back of her head, pushing her gently down.

Homura hummed lightly, and the vibrations from this caused Madoka to spasm violently and thrust her hips upwards. Homura went along with it, wriggling her tongue as far into Madoka's vagina as it could possibly go. It was another minute of this, with Madoka lying on the floor, gasping for breath at Homura's every movement, before Madoka finally climaxed. Homura licked up the juices that covered her lover's lower body, before pulling her head away and looking around.

Sayaka was lying on the floor a few feet away, fast asleep. Homura sighed. The blunette's stamina was non-existent. Mami was already gone; Homura assumed she had gone to meet Kyouko elsewhere. Homura grabbed Sayaka's arm and threw it around her shoulder. She half carried, half dragged the comatose blunette out of her and Madoka's bedroom. Moans and sensual screams could be heard coming from the other room. Homura hauled Sayaka's unconscious form through the door, to be greeted by Kyouko and Mami, both stark naked on the bed eating each other out.

Homura cleared her throat and the two ceased ministrations instantly. They looked over to Homura, who was still supporting Sayaka, and Homura thought she saw a hungry glint in both of their eyes. She sighed, and laid Sayaka down gently on the carpet. Then she walked over to the bed to join the two other girls.

* * *

><p>Homura rubbed her eyes as she left the room. She may have given her consent, but she wasn't used to such rough treatment. Kyouko and Mami had pinned her down and worked over every part of her body. It felt glorious, but it left her feeling quite sore in certain places.<p>

At some point, Sayaka must have woken up, because before she knew it she had three tongues licking her in places that under normal circumstances would be for Madoka's eyes only. But Madoka wasn't the sort of mistress to begrudge her servants some pleasure time of their own. Mind you, she didn't plan to tell Madoka about the part where the toys came out of the box, and found their way inside of every hole Homura had to offer.

She pushed the door to her bedroom open, yawning. What she needed was a nice sleep. But then she spotted Madoka, laid out seductively on the bed.

"That was quite a display Homura-chan," Madoka said. Her voice was low and sexy.

"Y-you were watching?"

"Of course I was. You can't deny a demon her pleasures, Homura-chan. And…" She flipped the hem of her skirt up for a second, giving Homura a glimpse of the glistening treat beneath. "Watching you at the mercy of the others is one of my favourite things to do."

Madoka produced a glowing purple gem from behind her back, and gave it a gentle lick. Homura's whole body trembled, and she cried out as her juices started to flow from her centre once again.

Homura advanced towards the bed on shaking legs as Madoka licked her soul gem again. Spasms rocked her body as she came again, barely retaining her footing.

She reached the bed and crawled up beside Madoka. Madoka placed the soul gem carefully on a bedside table as Homura reached her. The ravenette shuddered as silk-wrapped arms found their way to parts of her that were still trembling from her last orgasm.

"Be gentle with me," Homura breathed into Madoka's ear. Madoka grinned.

"I promise to treat you like a queen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That feels like the best written smutt I have ever had the joy of penning. Merry Christmas everyone! Merry Christmas indeed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To think that this started as an outfit switch prompt. Anyways, welcome back everyone. I decided that I wasn't done with this concept, so I decided to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica**

**Warnings: Rough sex**

**Pairings: SayaHomu**

* * *

><p>Homura shuddered, and opened her eyes. The bed beside her was cold, and empty.<p>

"M-Madoka?"

"It's okay."

Homura started. That wasn't Madoka.

"M-Miki-san. What are you-"

"Hey calm down Homura." Sayaka walked out of the shadows into view, and stopped at the foot of the bed. "Madoka's out at the moment."

"Out where?"

"She's out doing her job, saving the souls of every Magical Girl who ran out of luck today."

"Oh." Homura cast her eyes down. She shouldn't really be surprised. Madoka was busy quite often, but she never normally left Homura alone in bed like that.

"I can tell you're kinda disappointed." Sayaka grinned, and sat down on the bed. "Madoka won't be back for a couple of days. But don't worry, Madoka asked me to take care of you while she's gone."

Homura looked back up at the blunette, and spotted a predatory glint in the girl's eye.

"W-wait, wha-" Homura didn't finish her sentence. The blunette tackled her to the bed, and pressed their lips together fiercely. Homura noted for the first time that the blunette was completely naked, and she blushed.

Eventually, Sayaka broke for air. She sat back, straddling Homura's waist, and looked down at the ravenette. Homura blushed. She was clad only in a skimpy, see-through nightgown and purple lace panties (per request of her wife) so she felt quite exposed to the gaze of the sexy blunette. She tried to cover herself to preserve some modesty, but Sayaka pinned her arms to her sides.

"You're wearing too much," She said hungrily. She undid the lace on the nightgown, and pulled it over Homura's shoulders, revealing her pert breasts. She slid backwards silently, and tugged at the waistband of the panties.

Homura's face was stained bright red. She was now completely naked and at the merct of the ravenous blunette.

"Wow." Sayaka was genuinely impressed by Homura's figure. "I've never actually gotten a good look at you naked. You're gorgeous!"

"Don't say that. Idiot."

Sayaka laughed. "Just stating the simple facts. I'm honestly jealous of Madoka." Sayaka ran a finger up Homura's inner thigh. "She gets you all to herself most of the time." She traced around Homura's opening, getting oh so teasingly close but never slipping between the folds. Homura was shaking with anticipation.

"Stop teasing!" Homura grunted. "If you're here to take care of me then do it."

"If you insist princess." Sayaka pushed one finger into Homura's core, and the ravenette tensed up as she started to thrust it.

Sayaka lowered herself so that she was in line with Homura's snatch, and added another finger to the mix.

"Geez you're tight." Sayaka added yet another finger as Homura writhed about on the bed. "I should really try and see you more often. There are so many things that I'd love to try with you."

Homura couldn't speak. Sayaka's ministrations were just too good. She was nearly there already, and with every thrust of Sayaka's fingers Homura's body tensed.

Sayaka grinned at the spectacle. "I think it's about time I got you off, don't you Homura?"

Unable to speak, Homura nodded. Sayaka licked her lips, and added er tongue to the mix. She flicked Homura's clit a few times with the wet muscle, causing delightful noises to emit from the girl. Her smile grew wider, and she decided to finish it in one go. She pulled out of Homura's with her fingers, and gently nipped at the girl's clit.

That did it.

Homura arched her back, and not wanting to miss out on any, Sayaka buried her face in the girl's crotch, sucking up the juices that sprayed from Homura's spot.

Eventually, Homura settled down. She fell back onto the bed, panting, and Sayaka sat back and licked her lips.

"You even taste great. I can't believe I didn't ask Madoka to borrow you before now."

Homura didn't reply. She was too exhausted, and she could feel her consciousness slipping.

"Woah, don't go falling asleep on me yet." Sayaka pouted. "I'm dripping wet because of you. The least you could do is take responsibility."

Homura nodded vaguely, but her movements were barely coherent. Sayaka sighed.

"Okay, look. I have an idea, you won't have to move."

Sayaka crawled up the bed past Homura, and positioned one of her legs on either side of the ravenette's face.

"Use your tongue. Get me off." Sayaka lovered her hips to Homura's face, and pressed her glistening snatch onto Homura's mouth.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Sayaka grunted, irritated, and ground her spot into Homura's face gently. Suddenly, a tongue darted between Sayaka's folds. Sayaka tensed as the wet muscle slithered into her hole.

"_Jesus! Her tongue is huge."_ She could feel Homura licking the deepest parts of her core, and vacantly wondered how Homura's tongue got to be so long.

"… Holy crap you're good." Sayaka's breathing was heavy. She was already so close. Her walls were coiling around Homura's tongue, causing Homura to redouble her efforts.

"God Homura! I think I'm…" Homura's tongue flicked across Sayaka's G-spot. The blunette cried out and release all of the pressure into Homura's mouth. Homura drank in the sweet juices as they flowed into her mouth. Sayaka's body continued to shake violently as she rode out the orgasm on Homura's face.

Eventually, Sayaka went limp. She rolled off of Homura's face, and lay there on her back panting.

"Wow. You don't mess around, do you?"

Homura didn't speak. She simply cuddled up to Sayaka and closed her eyes.

"_Oh my god she's cute. I never would have guessed it based on how she was when we were alive."_

Sayaka gently intertwined their legs and wrapped her arms around the ravenette.

"_Madoka will be back tomorrow. Maybe she'll join us for another round."_

With that in mind, eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More to come relatively soon! I'm taking suggestions as to what pairings I should try. Keep in mind that the only characters in these are the main five.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just for the record, this story will focus almost entirely on Homura being dominated by the other four (and Nagisa). I headcanon that Homura is that one girl in Madoka's harem whom everyone wants to have sex with all the time. And since Madoka is such a ****pervert**** good sport, she lets them share her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica**

**Warnings: 3some, sex in the shower, Futa**

**Pairings: KyoMadoHomu (I have wanted to do this for ages)**

* * *

><p>Kyouko walked towards the bathroom, hair out with nothing but a towel covering her. As she reached the white painted door, she heard the sound of the shower.<p>

"_Somebody's already in there?" _Kyouko shrugged. _"They won't mind if I join them I guess."_

Kyouko pushed the door open a crack, and stopped in her tracks. She hadn't counted on that.

"Madoka!"

"Wow Homura-chan, you're really tight."

Kyouko blushed, and stepped back. Madoka had Homura on all fours, and was pounding her from behind. With what, Kyouko couldn't be sure. The whole scene was quite arousing, but Kyouko felt that it might be a bad idea for her to continue watching. As she made to pull away, however, a voice rang out from inside the bathroom.

"Would you care to join us Kyouko?"

Kyouko froze.

"We don't mind. In fact, I think Homura might enjoy having more than one thing inside of her."

"W-what?" Kyouko stuttered. She didn't exactly like where this was going.

"Come here." It wasn't really a request. More of a command that she couldn't refute. She stepped in apprehensively, and walked over to the pair. Kyouko noted that Madoka was still inside Homura, who was trembling.

"Give me your soul gem."

"Wha-"

"Pass your soul gem here."

"O-okay." Kyouko materialised the small red gem and handed it to Madoka. It's not like the pinkette would ever do anything to hurt her after all.

"Okay." Madoka pulled out of Homura, gently, and the ravenette fell to the floor moaning. "Just a little longer Homura-chan." Homura twitched.

Madoka held the soul gem out in front of her, and suddenly the gem flared up and started to change shape. Kyouko's towel fell to the floor, and Madoka knelt in front of Kyouko. Then in an instant, the light had disappeared. Kyouko looked down, and was starled to see something attached to her that hadn't been there before.

"Madoka, why-"

"Oh don't worry. I can remove it later if you want me to."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to try it out?"

Kyouko brightened instantly. "Sure."

Homura was sitting now, trembling slightly from being left so close to the edge.

"Oh, sorry Homura-chan." Madoka knelt beside the ravenette. "I'll help you out now. You don't mind waiting for a bit, Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko nodded, and Madoka smiled. The pinkette gently laid Homura back on the tiled floor, and slid in between her legs. She started to thrust immediately, and Homura arched her back to take more of the pinkette into herself.

It lasted less than a minute. Both girls cried out, and Kyouko saw their juices spray out behind them. By this stage she was practicaly dripping herself, and the newly attached member was pulsing.

Unwilling to wait any longer, she cleared her throat. Both of the other girls looked over to her. Madoka grinned, and Homura licked her lips.

"Come over here Kyouko, we'll help you with that."

Kyouko strolled over to the girls, who were slowly disentangling their limbs.

"Sit on the edge of the bath." Kyouko obliged. "Now, spread your legs." Kyouko did so. Madoka licked her lips. "Now leave the rest to us." Homura was already kneeling in front of Kyouko. Tentatively, she took a hold of the member and started to stroke it. The sensations that it sent through her body was unprecedented.

"F-fuck, Homura!"

Meanwhile, Madoka had stepped into the bathtub behind Kyouko, and was kneeling behind the girl.

Suddenly, Kyouko jumped, and Homura squeaked in protest when the redhead's member went a little too far down her throat. Madoka he covertly slipped one hand underneath Kyouko and was stroking the redhead's snatch, while Homura stimulated her dick.

"Fuck! Ahhh, you guys… so… good."

Madoka was smiling, and Homura was grinning slightly herself. With the both of them working at it, Kyouko came in under a minute. Homura clamped her lips over the member so as not to spill a drop of the liquid that spurted out. Madoka withdrew her hand after a few seconds, and licked Kyouko's juices off her fingertips.

"You taste nice, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko didn't respond. Her breathing was erratic, and Homura still had her mouth clamped around her penis. Eventually, Kyouko couldn't stand the extra stimulation anymore.

"H-Homura… that's- Ahh… enough…"

Homura smirked, and removed her mouth from Kyouko'sshaft with a light 'pop'.

She stood up, and indicated for Kyouko to do the same.

"Wait a sec, Homura! What are you-"

Homura placed a finger on Kyouko's lips, and wrapped one arm around the red-head's neck.

"Oh, good idea Homura. Can I help?"

Homura nodded at the pinkette, and Madoka sprang excitedly out of the bathtub. Meanwhile Homura had wrapped her other arm around Kyouko's neck.

"Don't drop me," she said, and sprang up lightly. Kyouko struggled not to fall under her weight, and manged to keep balance as the ravenette wrapped her legs around Kyouko. Silently, she slid down onto Kyouko's member, gritting her teeth right up until Kyouko hilted within her.

It was unlike anything the redhead had ever experienced, feeling an unfamiliar length being enveloped in her best friend's heat. Kyouko's entire body was struggling to acclimatise, but it felt so good.

"Excuse me Homura-chan, can I put mine in your butt?"

"Of course."

Madoka eagerly moved closer to the ravenette, and pushed right up against her. She slowly pushed her way into the ravenette's rear hole. Kyouko couldn't see anything below, but the expression on the ravenette's face looked conflicted between agony and ecstasy.

"I'm in Homura-chan. We'll start moving now."

Homura nodded, and wrapped her arms around Kyouko. Slowly, both girls started to thrust into the ravenette. Eventually, they matched up their pace so that they both slid in and out of the ravenette in sync.

Homura's face was a mask of pleasure. To Kyouko, it looked like the girl was about to pass out. But she did not slow down. If anything, she increased the speed of her thrusting. She was quite eager to get off inside of her friend.

Madoka came first, crying out as she let loose inside of her friend's butt. She fell back out of the floor, causing Homura to yelp when she pulled out. A small volume of cum dripped out of Homura's butthole, and onto the bathroom floor.

The ravnette came next, clenching around Kyouko's member, causing the friction to become unbearable. This sent the redhead over the edge. She let loose inside of Homura, filling the ravenette to the brim. Homura gently removed herself from the redhead's shaft, and spread her pussy lips to allow some of the girl's seed to spill out. Kyouko sat back on the tiled floor, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, Madoka sprang up behind the two girls.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

* * *

><p>Homura opened her eyes groggily, to see a familiar pair of red eyes staring at her hungrily. There was daylight streaming through the curtains, and she could hear the deep, rhythmic breathing of her wife behind her.<p>

"Morning," she said, sitting up groggily.

"Last night was great."

"Yeah." Homura yawned, and stretched, and as she did she noticed Kyouko's eyes starting to wander.

"Is it okay if we do it a little bit more?"

"I suppose so." Homura lay back down on the bed, and spread her legs. "You still have it on, right?"

"I don't know how to get it off," replied the redhead.

Kyouko climbed inbetween Homura's legs, and lined herself up with Homura's entrance.

"You sure you don't want to do foreplay?"

"It'll be fine. I'm nice and loose from last night."

"It's so weird hearing that from you," Kyouko said as she pushed herself gently into Homura's core. It went in much easier than she'd expected, and Homura moaned at the friction.

Wordlessly, Kyouko started to thrust. Homura's moans grew in volume until they were so loud that it was a wonder the girl beside them could remain asleep.

Several minutes passed before the pair hit their limits. Homura went first, screaming as she clenched around the redhead's member. Kyouko followed suit, grunting as she spilled her load into Homura. After a few seconds, both girls collapsed. Homura wrapped her arms around the redhead, and pulled her closer.

"I… might not mind… if you kept that attached to you."

Kyouko grinned, and pulled away from the ravenette slightly.

"Hey, Homura."

"Hmm."

"It's getting hard again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Kyouko and Homura had sex until Homura passed out, and then Kyouko went to share her new part with Sayaka and Mami, and they all live sexily ever after. The end.**

**I had a lot of fun with this one. Be assures that there's more to come in regard to Kyouko's extra part, as well as Homura being dominated by multiple partners. **


End file.
